Farming
Overview Farming is a skill in Rune Online where you use seeds to grow various plants and trees. This skill is necessary to train if you wish to train Herblore, as it is the only way to obtain herbs other than buying from other players or some monster drops. Compost Compost is made by using weeds on a compost bin. You need 15 weeds to make compost. After 15 weeds are used on the bin you will be able to close then re-open the bin to take your compost. You will need a bucket to extract the compost and the amount you get varies but is usually around three or four. Each time you extract compost you will get 250 Farming experience. You can also use compost on plots. While this offers no benefits to farming itself, you will get a nice amount of experience for doing so. You get 900 Farming experience for each compost used on a plot. Notes: ''' *You can only use compost on '''un-raked plots. Allotment These are where most players should start farming as it requires the lowest level to start planting. There are currently no uses for the fruits and vegetables you can grow. Herb Patch Herb patches grow various herbs that are vital to training Herblore. These are the most useful plots to farm as the skill is mostly used to begin Herblore. Notes: *Herbs do not need to be watered, they will grow instantly after planted. Flower Patch Flower patches have very few uses as there are not many plots to grow. The most useful is limpwurt as it is used for the Herblore skill. Training Methods Starting farming is fairly simple and cheap. While most people think you need seeds to start it, such as potato seeds as they have the lowest requirement, you can start the skill using other methods. Method 1 - Raking You can get some quick levels by simply raking plots. Raking earns you 200 Farming experience per plot. (Note: After raking all the patches you can logout to reset the weeds.) Method 2 - Compost Compost is a good way to begin farming as it has no requirements. It is not recommended to create your own compost as this is very slow and tedious. A quick method is to buy compost from Vanessa, located East of the farming plots in Catherby. She sells 300 compost for 20 coins each. Notes: *Vanessa can run out of compost rather quickly if more than one player uses this method at a time. *Alternatively you can use your weeds from raking to create your own compost, although this can be extremely tedious. Trvia *Your plots and compost will reset if you logout or lose connection, however if you load a new area they will still be there. *There is a glitch where if you load a new area and come back the allotment plots (if grown before) will be glitched. However if you pick them they will eventually fix. *When watering plots you will lose water from your most degraded watering can instead of the one used on the plot. *Flowers and herbs are not centered as they should be.